


The Beginning.. The Elder

by Razrsedj30



Series: Part one. [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razrsedj30/pseuds/Razrsedj30
Summary: Updating and is being checked!The witchers, a Vampyr, a half Vampyr and a battle with an Elder. Who will win in the battle of Beauclaire.My writing improves as I go along. Be patient and try it.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Part one. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616287
Kudos: 4





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A fan fic I dreamt up over a while. My first one. Vampyrs are my favourite. Always will be.  
> A story about a half Vampyr half witcher who finally got her Destiny, Regis. An Elder who wants revenge for what Beauclaire did to one of her own. The witcher, Regis and Jess will do what they can to stop another war. What is Jess's secret and will she be able to keep her love, Regis safe.  
> This story will be deep at points, light hearted in others.  
> Please be patient.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iv been updating and fixes some issues! 
> 
> A fanfic that i kept dreaming about so decided to try and write it. A half Vampyr half Witcher and Regis and the story of them fighting to become parents.  
> Everything seems to get in their way. 
> 
> my first time writing fanfiction so im sorry if some of it reads like a mess. 
> 
> let me know if there is anything that could make it better.

Geralt was running as fast as he could, he knew that he had little time. He turned his head to look at Eskel not far behind on his horse holding Lambert upright, his head slouched to one side. He looked like death already. Geralt looked forward again, he could see the little cottage coming into view, the gate was open. Which was a good sign. 

"Eskel stop. Get Lambert down" Geralt commanded 

Geralt looked around and called for Regis and Jess. He knew they were Lamberts only chance. 

Jess came bolting out first in a pair of Regis's trousers and lose shirt. Her golden eyes widened when she saw the state of the witchers and stopped infront of Eskel who was holding up their brother. 

"O my goodness, what happened, what's wrong with Lambert"

Jess turned and called for Regis to hurry through the bond they shared. Regis was soon at her side looking over Geralt, checking his face, eyes and head which had cuts to it. He leapt at Eskel and Lambert. 

"we were hunting a Vampyr. It bit Lambert but it was nothing like we had encountered before. We have given him Swallow, White honey but nothings worked" Geralt nearly shouted and Regis pointed at the cottage 

Geralt at this point was shaking a little and Regis looked at the cottage and started walking Geralt towards it. Eskel and Jess lead Lambert close behind each holding an arm. 

Once inside Jess layed Lambert down on the big table that sat in the center of the room. Geralt looked at her as she did so, noticing the bond he had with her was quiet. He studied her clothing and smirked. 

"Sorry if we eh.. Interuppted your afternoon" he said with a smile. Jess looked up to him and opened the bond once more and Geralt was greeted to a scene that made him silent and look towards Regis. 

"im sorry this has happened my frfiend" Regis turned his head and chuckled then turned back to Eskel, cleaning a wound to his arm. Eskel shook his head 'always the same you two' 

Jess started to examine Lamberts wounds which were not healing and the blood was thick and dark. She looked at his neck and noted the puncture mark was different the teeth marks were unlike a normal Vampyrs. She looked up to Geralt and thought how to explain the only way to find out what Vampyr this was. "this will not be pleasent for him but must be done"

Jess called for Regis to help her through the bond, the Vampyr responded by cleaning his hands and standing at her side. 

"Can you fucking speak rather then cut us out here" Eskel shouted whilst frowning and looking angry.

Regis and Jess looked at him and apologised "Regis put Lambert into a trance will you, it will help with the discomfort for the next part" 

Regis stood behind Lambert and held his hand over the witcher's forehead whispering something only he and Jess understood. "Ready" regis whispered and Jess moved Lamberts head so his neck was exposed. Eskel was about to jump on her to stop her biting him but Jess moved to quickly. Nicking only a small spot with a metal thumb needle that she carried around with her. Jess bent over and sucked at the blood that was slowly seeping out of the hole she had made and left it in her mouth to taste it, to feel who it had come from. Geralt was watching her waiting for a repsonce. He didn't have to wait long as Jess spun round to Regis her eyes near black and through the bond shouted what he did not want to hear. Jess then looked at the Witcher's with what could be described as fear in her eyes "it's an elder. One that does not belong here" her voice near trembling

Eskel shot up from where he was sitting and looked at the group his golden eyes wide and waiting. "what do you mean doesn't belong here. This is home to loads of Vampyrs, of all kinds" his voice deep.

Jess bent down again and licked the puncture clean, straightened up and spoke, voice nearly braking "this is not her land, not her home. I do not see why she would be here" Jess looked again to Regis who had turned towards the door to his lab, he lowered his head listening "she is sending a message, she wants the Vampyrs to join up. For beauclaire" this made Geralt jolt and Eskel walked over to Jess who was looking down at Lambert, taking his wrist in her hand. "I can neutralise his blood. Rid of her toxins but he will need a few days rest" she said quietly as if so not to disturb him

"Do it, we'll need him if what your saying is true" Eskel said and turned again and walked out of the front door.

Geralt moved to Jess and put his hand on her shoulder "what else did you feel or see. I know there's more" Geralt could see in her face something hurt. 

"Regis, Regis was there. Fighting on her side. She wants Regis, but I don't know why" Jess replied, her eyes glistening ready to floor with tears. The older Witcher took her into a tight cuddle, holding her to his chest just as Regis came back to the table holding some alchemy tools and jars.

He looked the two witcher's, eyes widening "what's wrong, what's happened" Regis put down the tools and placed his hand on Jesss's shoulder just as Geralt had done and could feel her distress not only through the bond but by her shaking. Geralt looked at Regis and then back to the smaller Witcher and spoke ina tone that he knew Jess would abide to "you have to let him know, warn him" Jess nodded and moved to Regis and held him tight. Regis stroked her short cut hair "what is it love. Tell me, Geralt sounds worried so I'm worried. What is it" 

Jess straightened up and moved her head to look Regis in the eyes and choked out the words "I saw you, on her side fighting us" she looked down again, playing with Regis's shirt buttons. 

Regis froze and grabbed her and held her close "it's a warning, this elder is sending a warning she knows your a Witcher and a Vampyr and with me. It's a warning" Regis repeated and looked at Geralt "once we are done here we need to go to Corvo Bianco"

Geralt moved around the table and nodded his head "alright. What have you got to do" 

To be continued. 


	2. The Beginning..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis, Jess and Geralt want to know who and why the Elder is here.  
> Short chapter of Regis and Jess. Slowly building up.

Geralt stood back to allow Regis and Jess to work on Lambert, who was still under Regis's hold. With Lambert still under it would allow the next steps Jess needed to take alot easier.  
Jess turned the witcher's wrist and put it to her mouth her fangs ready. Her venom would help neutralise the Elders toxins and hopefully Lambert would start to heal. Slowly, but it would be a start. Geralt still stood close watching his adopted sister work then turned to watch Regis getting the alchemy tools ready and started to frown in confusion "what are they for" he asked eyeing each bottle.  
Regis looked up to Geralt then down at the tools again "Jess will need them to look at the memories in the blood she collected earlier, you didn't notice she spat it out did you" Regis spoke slowly with a smirk. Jess could still suprise Geralt even after all this time. The older Witcher shook his head. "she will use renasounce, like you did whilst hunting Dettlaff" Regis continued and Geralt straightened up and moved closer to Regis and spoke quietly "why is this so bad. It could just be a Vampyr out to start trouble, not a war" Geralt looked over and noted that Jess was laying Lambert's wrist back down and looked over his fellow Witcher, then to Jess again. She had blood round her mouth.  
The young Witcher wiped her mouth with a cloth then spoke, slightly out of breath "now let him rest, Regis is everything ready" Jess looked at the Vampyr, eyes glistening slightly and let out another breath. The older Vampyr moved over to her and took her hands in his and rested their heads together whispering a little "yes it is my love, are you ready" Jess nodded and walked over to the set up, picked up the blood and slowly poured it into another jar with herbs and what looked like spit "I'm ready but this needs to be brought to the boil"  
Geralt took the jar and walked towards the burner, a serious look on his face "ill do it. he grunted 'You and Regis go take some time together. Rest, I'll find you when it's ready" Jess looked at Regis then back to her brother "thankyou Geralt" then she took his hand and walked him out of the cottage. The sun was still up but the younger Witcher knew evening was only a few hours away.  
They stopped walking when they got to the little hill with a tree on it and sat in its chilled shade. It was far enough away from prying eyes but Geralt would be able to find them easily. Regis took Jess in his arms as he sat behind her and rubbed his cheek on her head "what do you need love" he asked tenderly. He knew she was worried and worked up  
Jess thought for a moment and turned her head to meet his gaze, it was soft but concerned "you, I need you. I need to know you will always be here. I don't know why she has chosen you" she stated, he eyes showing that she meant every word. The older Vampyr simply got up and removed his shirt then sat back in his place, Jess moved her self so she was almost curled up in his legs, Regis's wings unfolded around them and then calmly spoke to her "I am not going anywhere love, I will always be here, what ever she wants, we will fight to stop it"  
Jess stayed in her safe place inside Regis's wings for sometime as the older Vampyr thought and looked around for anything out of the ordinary. He called for Dettlaff who answered almost instantly through the bond. He had felt Regis's distress and wanted to know why. Regis asked him to keep his ears to the ground and inform him if he found out anything at all. After a moment the older Vampyr was pulled out of his thoughts by Jess sitting up on his lap, looking at him then slowly she removed the shirt that she was wearing. Regis's eyes blew wide and moved down then back up, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The smile got wider still as Jess started to rock on his hips and kissed him slowly her hands finding his hair. "carrying on from earlier I take it" Regis chuckled and moved his hands down her back, wings still creating a net around them. He slowly laid Jess down, and kissed her neck and shoulders, looking at the blue tattoos that were around her collar bone and down her arms. "I love you, never forget that" he said breathily   
Jess moved her hands so she could undo the bandages that she always wore around her chest and put them down next to her. Regis's eyes grew more hungry as he watched her start to undo her trousers and slide them off. She smiled at him and moved her hands to the treads of his own pants until her hands found their goal she groaned "someone wants me just as much I see" Jess laughed and Regis lowered his head and growled lunging at the young Witcher, nibbling her neck, collar bone and finally her breasts. He kissed and sucked on each until Jess had his trousers down his legs, literally begging for Regis. Jess moved her legs so they were each side of Regis's but he surprised the young Witcher by moving his hand down until it met its target and Jess let out gasp to which Regis chuckled and moved his fingers with the stealth she knew he had. "fuck, Regis" Jess cried out and ripped at his shoulders, arching her back off the ground. Regis as quick as lightening removed his fingers and thrust into the young Witcher hard, she cried out never taking her eyes off the Vampyr. The older Vampyr knew his mate liked it hard, and right now they both needed it. Regis moved his head and bit down on Jess's neck which sent her over the edge as he slammed into her and came along with her. Wings still shielding them from the world. "I will never leave you" he whispered into her ear. 

Geralt saw the giant wings of the Vampyr and smelled the air. He knew what they were doing and lowered his head and turned slowly to give them privacy "Regis, Jess it's ready" he spoke loudly, he knew they would hear him. He smiled and walked back towards the cottage "fucking hell. Everytime"

To be continued


	3. The Beginning the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess see's what the elder is doing. Regis and Geralt head to Orianna  
> This is my first fan fic.  
> 

Geralt waited for Regis and Jess to come back to the cottage. He looked over Lambert and saw signs of him about to wake. Slowly his eyes opened and his hand went up to his neck and felt the small bandage that had been wrapped around it. He then bent his head and noticed his wrist had been covered to "what happened" he asked, throat dry. Geralt handed him some water and answered the dark haired Witcher "you were bitten by a Vampyr that we now Know was an Elder. Geralt shook his head then continued 'Not from around here. She used you to send a message to Regis and Jess. She wants to join the Vampyrs together and attack Beauclaire" Lambert shot up right, nearly falling off the table and stared at the white haired Witcher in the eyes "what the fuck, Where's Eskel. Too much information.' Lambert held his head 'Where are the two Vampyrs. Fucking again I'm sure" he nearly shouted and Geralt tried to calm him down.   
The wolf held onto Lambert and calmed him down, looked out the door and saw Regis and Jess as they walked up the path. Frowning he looked back at Lambert "they are coming, Jess is going to drink some renasonce potion to see what the Elder was up to when she bit you. We will find out what she is planning"  
Lambert bit his lip, looked at Geralt just as Regis entered the cottage and spat out "take the renasonce, then we kill the bitch" Jess stopped dead in her tracks and looked Lambert over "how are you feeling" she asked the Witcher and Lambert felt his wrist again nodded and got off the table "thankyou, feeling better" he answered in a softer voice then before 'sorry'  
They all got together and went into the lab. Jess picked up the vial of renasonce and sniffed it. Eskel took the chair next to Lambert and Regis stood next to Geralt, who had collected some pillows, ready for the young Witcher. He rememberd what Regis had said when he took the potion so knew they would come in useful. Jess was ready to swallow the fowl tasting liquid. Regis leaned towards Geralt and whispered "good that you got so much saliva from the whight, never thought we would need to use it again so soon though" Geralt shook his head and replied to the Vampyr "no, didn't think Beauclaire would be in danger again so soon. You spoken to Dettlaff" he looked at the Vampyr  
Regis nodded "yes, he will tell me if he learns anything' and this Geralt nooded  
Jess was sitting on the floor, legs underneath herself, her favoured pose for meditation. The Witcher and Regis watched as she frowned and grimaced as she saw the Elder in her eyes. She saw the Elder and Dettlaff, then Orianna. The Elder walked through Beauclaire. Jess fell against the wall, hitting her head and Geralt swore. He hadn't thought of that problem. Then world inside the young Witcher's head went dark.  
The next thing Jess saw when she opened her eyes was Regis's face leaning over her, holding her as she came to. He spoke seriously as if overwhelmingly concerened "you did the same as Geralt, I thought they were death throws" Jess slowly sat up and almost shouted at Regis and Geralt, eyes wide with fear "get Dettlaff here, she charmed him into giving information, that's how she knew about me and you. The Witcher's. He isn't safe Regis" Geralt tried to take in everything Jess was spouting, Regis stood up and went to the doo, returning a minute later and stated that the ravens were on their way to Dettlaff then asked Jess what else she saw, if anything else would help them pin point who this Elder was.  
Jess sat on a chair and rubbed her face and Hair and said "I saw her in Beauclaire walking around the market, she was with Orianna in her gardens, talking" the young Witcher choked. Calmed her breathing then conintued "Orianna is working with her I'm sure. She swore to leave, and no trouble. She lied, she lied again" Jess ended by nearly shouting at all in the room. Regis knelt down to to his mate and placed a hand on her knee "we will go see her, me and Geralt" he said and looked up to Geralt who nodded in responce. 'it will be less suspicious and you will not be able to control your anger, your just like Dettlaff in that regard. we will make it look like we are just checking on her"  
Eskel stood next "ill take Lambert to Corvo, then do a round around the area make sure all is quiet Wolf" he then helped the dark haired Witcher to his feet and walked them both towards the door.  
Jess looked up to her brother and sighed "what am I to do just sit here and fucking wait. I can not, will not" her face was sweaty and full of rage. Geralt moved forward and tried to calm the angry young Witcher "you will, for now as you need rest and need to calm down. Other wise you will go in head first and get hurt" Jess stayed quiet then stood up and walked over to the alchemy equipment and mumbled, more to her self then anyone "I will use the last of her blood to brew a stronger Black Blood, Regis please be careful" she did not look up as the two men she loved the most walked out the door towards their destination. Jess started her prep to brew up some superior Black Blood. Angrily slamming the jars down and sighing. 

Regis and Geralt trotted along the path towards Orianna's astate, Geralt could tell his companion was troubled and pondered on how to ask Regis about it. Regis spoke before Geralt could open his mouth to speak "you do know she won't stay at the cottage don't you Geralt' Regis stared at the Witcher 'She will go on her own path to end this before it begins" he continued. Geralt was silent for a moment then spoke up "mmm, I know Regis that's what worries me. When she goes like this it normally ends up messy for all involved" Regis frowned at the Witcher's words then looked back towards Beauclaire "she is scared Geralt, worried. It took so long for us to stop dancing around each other, for us to listen to you and finally be what was destined to be. That she doesn't want it to end, neither do I. I love her for all she is and does" the Vampyr stopped and swallowed, Geralt noticed this and finished what Regis was going to say "and now there is a new danger for you both and Beauclaire, that you want to fight it, end it before it starts" the Vampyr nodded and let out a breath "yes, for everyone's sake"  
Geralt was silent, thinking then said "do you think this Elder knows what Jess is. That she walks between both worlds" Regis looked at him then forward again before answering his friend, when he did Geralt did not like what he heard "if she did I'm sure that would have put that into the warning as well or maybe she's hoping Jess will react as she knows she will. A trap almost, that we need to stop before Jess gets hurt" they both were silent then but at the same time tugged the reigns of their steeds and speed towards the estate that Orianna resided in.

Arriving at Corvo Bianco Eskel helped Lambert off his horse and walked him to the house settling him down on a chair covered in furs. Lambert smelt it and frowned shouted to Eskel "Jesus, smells like Vampyr's live on this chair" Eskel chuckled at Lamberts outburst and went to collect some water. He returned and he handed some to Lambert who took it and gulped it down, Eskel took the cup and offhandlt gave Lambert something to think about "carful there Lambert that's Jess's favourite chair, no throwing up on it" the dark haired Witcher merely huffed at Eskels words and rubbed his wrist again "so what happened whilst I was out" he continued and Eskel sat next down to him and explained that Jess was able to neutralize the toxins and that he would now need rest before taking on a new contract. Lambert laughed 'yeh right like fuck' Eskel smiled at the dark haired Witcher and continued his tale, telling Lambert about what the young Witcher saw and how Regis and Geralt were now heading to Oiranna's for ansers. Lambert looked at Eskel and frowned. "so what now, I'm meant just to sit here" Lambert said darkly. He threw his hands in the air.  
Eskel stood up and walked to the painting of Ciri on the wall and spoke "yep, you need to fully heal. I'm gunna make sure you do. Until the Wolf and Regis return, then I'm going to find a contract"  
Lambert shook his head and angerly grunted at Eskel "get me some food then, I'm starved" the other Witcher laughed and headed to the kitchen to see Marlene, who was bound to be there as usual. He wasn't disappointed. 

Geralt stood outside the gates to the estate where Orianna lived. Regis was just behind him. Calming himself, to see the Vampyr again would be hard.  
Geralt looked at his friend and spoke questioningly "you ready" Regis looked straight forward instead of his friend as he answered "yes thankyou, can we get this done"  
Geralt didn't need to be asked twice and nocked on the wooden gates, a small woman answered and let them in, explaining that Orianna would be a moment and to wait at the usual table. The pair did as they were asked and sat down. Regis poured some wine into three glasses as Geralt watched him, smiling. Regis eyed the Witcher "what is funny my friend" he asked. Geralt shook his head "nothing, sorry" Orianna shocked them both by walking around the corner in a slender black dress which swirled around her feet 'well how can i help you two' To be continued 


	4. The Begining: Orianna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Regis talk to Orianna, and as she speaks Regis tries to keep calm.  
> Jess goes her on her own path.  
> Regis gets angry to Geralt's surprise.

Orianna looked at the two men in front of her, their eyes not leaving her own amd asked the question again. She could tell Regis was angry and that she could not hide the truth from him, she hated Regis's ability to see through her lies. She sat down in front of them and took her glass, sniffed the liquid then took a sip "I know why you are here. Where is Jess" she said. Regis took a draw of his own wine before he answered Orianna's statement "she is at home. I asked her to stay there. We are here to see how you are getting on. Keeping your promise I hope" Orianna smiled at them both seemingly ignoring the older Vampyr's words and spoke about the Elder freely "I know why you are really here. Yes I saw the Elder and yes she asked about the Witcher and the Vampyr. I did not lie to them. I can not lie to an Elder as you know Regis. Regis hissed, Orianna continued 'The are planning some sort of taker over in Beauclaire" The older Vampyr stood up and glared at the Orianna, seething through his fangs "you didn't think of telling me this. You said nothing, she plans on using me or Jess in this take over and you kept quiet. Why" Regis's heartbeat could be heard over them all.  
Geralt put up his hand for Regis to calm down again. The older Vampyr took the signal and sat back down looking at Geralt. Orianna took another sip of her drink and looked down at her lap as she spoke "I could not Regis, she.. she is an old Elder, powerful and assured me that I would not contact you. If I did, I would know pain" it was Geralts turn to feel his anger rise he kicked in his mutations to stop himself from tipping the table over and growled at the female Vampyr "what do you know and do not lie" Orianna could see the threat in his eyes, she stood up and walked around the table, looking the Witcher in the eyes as she spoke "she knows of Regis's past and what he is capable of, she also knows that his mate is the secretive Vampyr Witcher, the only one ever created. She knows that using Regis, said Vampyr Witcher will cause a war that will destroy all in her way. That is what she wishes to happen, that way she could then take over Beauclaire. She is collecting Vampyrs on the way to create a strong army" Regis's eyes were black and Geralt noticed his friends claws were extended. He began to worry how this would go. He asked the Vampyr a simple question to get Regis back to him "Regis where is Jess right now" the Vampyr closed his eyes for a moment "I do not know Geralt she has shut off the bond" Regis replied. This made Geralt panic more inside, he looked at his friend then to Orianna who was still standing in front of them and spoke to her his voice low and dangerous "if you have caused more harm by not somehow letting us know about the Elder I will find you and this time I will end you that I promise" with force Geralt stood up which caused Orianna to flinch as Regis followed suit "Regis we are leaving" Geralt near shouted. Regis looked at his hands "with pleasure my friend" he replied and the pair made their way back to their horses. Orianna bowed her head as they left her company. Shaking not only with fear but also suprise. That side of Regis she hadn't seen in many a year.  
Regis was looking at Geralt as they walked back to the stable. The White Wolf took the reigns off Roach and took a deep breath, asking the Vampyr "where would she go for evidence or to find the Vampyrs working for the Elder" Regis rubbed his chin with his thumb and fingers, and thought. He answered his friend quickly "the orphanage Geralt. We never burned it to the ground, that would be one of the first places she would go if not here" Geralt was on Roach and leading her out of the stable before Regis had a chance to sit on the back of his mare. They had to get to the orphanage, fast. 

Jess was in the bushes and hoped the Vampyrs wouldn't notice or smell her. They were in and out of the orphanage taking what looked to be crates with them. she counted them as they went. She could not believe how many there were already. She looked at the ground taking a breath, and slowed her heart rate, listening to their voices. Listening to the footsteps she knew were the Elder's inside. She had to make a plan and quick, she took the superior Black Blood out of her jacket pocket and swore to herself "this will sting" she took the Cork out and took a swig. she nearly choked but held it back. She would have to save some for Geralt, so put the rest back in her satual. Regis wouldn't need it, that she knew. A noise behind her caused Jess to turn her head. She could hear horses coming. The young Witcher closed her eyes and opened up the bond once more. She felt Regis's anger and upset pulse through the bond. She apologised to him as Regis sent waves of understanding back to her.  
Jess looked back to the orphanage as Geralt and Regis came to her side kneeling down so not to be seen "is she in there" Geralt asked and looked at Jess, her eyes near black and glistening. He knew then that she was trying out the new Black Blood. She nodded and handed him the bottle which Geralt swallowed fast. Regis looked at his friend waiting for a response to the new potion. Geralt grimaced and shook his head and swore "that's strong. Hope it works" Jess nodded to her brother and whispered "it will, let's go" the three snuck around the side of the cottage, Geralt stopped quickly and looked down and mumbled quietly "blood, human blood" he looked around and noticed some more "let's look around" Jess nodded to him and sniffed the air, she could tell there were more humans inside, her stomach lurched. There was also a child.  
Regis held his arm out to stop the other two as a Bruxa walked back inside the building, he growled low and long Geralt looked at him asked "you OK" Regis straightened up and answered the Witcher "I will be friend. Let's get this done" the Vampyr moved his head to listen more carefully "the Elder is upstairs" he said. With that the three of them quietly walked inside. Geralt counted eight or nine Vampyrs on this level, they would be easy to take out. His worry was the Elder. Regis extended his claws and took on his more Vampyr form. Geralt noted Jess's eyes were still black, glistening and her fangs were on show. With inhuman speed the young Witcher took out two of the Bruxa silently whilst Geralt ended another and Regis fought with a strong male slamming it against the wall, ripping at the Vampyrs throat. Geralt growled as a bruxa bit his throat from behind. The witcher threw off the bruxa and watched as it scrambled on the floor, the superior Black Blood had done its job. The Bruxa laid motionless on the floor. A sudden silence stopped all three of them as quick as they started Jess turned to Regis, through the bond telling him the Elder was in the room. Geralt looked towards the stairs and there she was, the Elder spoke. Her voice smooth and calm "you are quick. You know why I am here. How is the Witcher" her eyes landing on Jess, the young Witcher spat "fuck you" the Elder smiled and walked up to her and continued her taunting "why do you care about these creatures, become what you were supposed to be not what you were made to be" Regis was next to speak, anger flowing in his voice "what is your interest in us. Why are you here" the Elder looked at her followers who all took their leave. Leaving just them and her alone. She took her hood off revealing a long blond braid and eyes as white as snow. She spoke again "I want revenge on what happened to one of our own, I want to see Beauclaire fall" she turned to look at Regis, speaking to him "I know of your past Emiel. Your friendship with Dettlaff, you would be very useful in the fight. Avenge your fallen brother' she then looked back at Jess aiming her words at her 'as would you Jess if you would join me" the Elder then looked towards the Witcher "but you, you are no use to me" Geralt laughed and stepped forward smirking "you think this plan will work, that Beauclaire won't fight back, you think that Regis and Jess will just join up for your cause" Geralt laughed. The Elder frowned. Regis fell back as if he was pushed to the floor, Jess flew at the Elder but stopped and dropped to her knees. Geralt stood in shock at what he had just witnessed growled, his words full of anger "what did you do to them" he pulled a bomb from his satchel carefully.  
The Elder looked at the Vampyrs and proclaimed "they were going against me, I defended myself Witcher. Just like you do" Geralt looked at the bodies in front of him then back to the Elder mocking her with his words "strange, I don't hurt the people I care for" the Elder smirked "what makes a Witcher care so much for a Vampyr and a female that belongs in neither realm" carefully Jess started to stand up and looked towards Geralt who now had the bomb ready in his hand. Jess nodded at the older Witcher in understanding and Geralt threw the bomb as Jess stared at the Elder unmoving. the Elder feel to the floor holding her head with both hands. Smoke filled the room, the smell strong and lingering Geralt spoke as the smoke started to filter "you failed to notice that Jess's Vampyr ability is with the mind. Let Regis go or you will be in a world of pain" the Elder slowly lifted her head feeling her veins throbbing and looked towards Regis and let him go, Regis let out a loud groan as he begun to move again. Jess went to Regis's side and helped him up "Regis are you OK" she asked. The Vampyr said nothing for a moment, just looking at the white eyed Elder before being inches away from her face "what do you want from me" Regis spat, venom laced his fangs. The Elder laughed in reply. Regis growled "what do you want, I will not ask again" the Vampyr moved his fingers, Geralt watched as the Vampyr worked his magic. The Elder started to talk "I need your knowledge, your influence over people. The history you have with Dettlaff, I know that if I get you a certain Witcher will soon follow, then I would not need anyone else" Regis lunged at the Elder holding her by the throat "you will not touch a hair on her head, you will do as I say" he threatened. The white eyed Vampyr stared at Regis, eyes wide "you will now leave us" he continued. The Elder nodded and left them alone, cloak flowing out of the room with her. Jess walked up to Regis placing a hand on his chest and whispered "we need to check the rooms there is a child here" she took Regis by the shoulder and walked up the stairs, the scent of a child was stronger now. Regis blinked hard and shook his head Geralt noticed his behaviour and questioned him "you OK Regis" the wolf was nervous, remembering the Vampyrs addiction to blood was only a drop away. Regis stopped and looked at his friend "I'm fine Geralt, we need to find the child. Do not panic if I feel I can not control my self I will leave" Geralt nodded in agreement.  
Jess walked slowly and stopped at a door, her hand shook at the handle. Slowly she opened the door and nearly chocked on the sight in front of her, she stumbled over her words "what Vampyr did this" the child hung from the ceiling with chains, fresh bites and cuts all over its body. Geralt walked up to the child "female around eight or nines years. The bites are of a Bruxa or lesser Vampyr she hasn't been dead long, bloods not dry" Jess looked down at the floor and swore. Regis closed his eyes again and spoke "the Elder is no longer here" Jess looked at them both and said "we need to regroup, check on Lambert" both Witcher and Vampyr nodded, all three walked out the orphanage quickly. Regis stopped and let out a breath he didn't know he had held, Geralt chuckled Regis looked at him "what could be so funny" Geralt smiled and mocked his friend "never heard you breath like that" he chuckled again. Regis tutted and shook his head "no, no you haven't but i need to calm myself"  
Together they headed back to Corvo Bianco to make a plan and check on their companions.

To be continued.


	5. The Beginning: The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis, Geralt and Jess check on Lambert.  
> The group makes a plan and Regis wants to make Jess feel better.

It was nearly night when the group returned to Corvo Bianco, the stars were just starting to sparkle. They were tired, they felt disgusting and they were hungry. Eskel and Lambert had heard them arrive and waited, ready outside on the porch. Once the horses were safely in their stables and happy to be resting Eskel walked up to the trio and looked them over. He frowned deeply "shit you all look like crap" he said to them all. Regis smiled at the Witcher then took Jess by the hand and lead her inside. Geralt just watched, he hoped if his hunch was correct that Jess would shutter the bond they shared.  
The older Witcher stood next to Eskel for a moment then looked at him and with a stone tone said "we need a plan, this Elder has one thing on her mind. Revenge for Dettlaff" Eskel opened his mouth to speak then stopped, Geralt filled in where Eskel could not "yes we know his alive, but they don't. Not yet, I thought that was the best idea, maybe it wasnt" Eskel nodded at the wolf and started toward Corvo Bianco where Lambert waited, leaning on a chair glass of wine in hand "welcome back Wolf, Marlene is prepping some food for us all" Geralt nodded at the dark haired Witcher "and you found my wine I see" he stated.  
Lambert laughed and punched Geralt's arm which caused him to frown "hey, needed to heal didn't I, prick" the older Witcher shrugged and headed inside.  
The smell of Merlenes cooking filled the room and made Geralts stomach rumble. Geralt sniffed the air and headed straight to his room to change and clean up, Eskel came into the house and sat down, he looked at Lambert as he took a seat aswell. The younger Witcher had trouble sitting straight much to Eskel's amusement. As soon as Jess entered the room she sat on the bed. She was mentally exhausted. Regis watched his mate and his heart ached, he walked up to her then bent down he lifted her chin so they were looking at each other. The older Vampyr closed his eyes and kissed the young Witcher softly, Jess made a small noise and put her hands on Regis's face deepening the kiss. Regis pushed his lover back so she laid on the bed and reached for each of her wrists and held them down, Jess giggled in the kiss causing the older Vampyr to smirk. The young Witcher could sense Regis's heart rate speed up and she carefully dug her nails into his scalp which earned her a grown from the Vampyr on top of her. Regis started to kiss down Jess's neck to her collar bone as he did this he placed her hands under her head then looked at her 'dont move them' he commanded and the young Witcher nodded and watched her lover undo her shirt revealing her breasts to him then to her surprise he used his claws to rip open her trousers. Regis didn't wait for a response from her and pulled them down, only then did she realise that she had no nickers on. Jess giggled and whispered to the Vampyr 'you had this all planned' Regis just continued to make just squirm under him, his fingers traced up her legs and he peppered her legs with kisses. Jess went to move her hand but Regis was too quick and caught them in one hand tutting at her 'o no you don't. You are mine' the younger Witcher's breath hitched at his force, Regis knew what this did to Jess. To not be in control made her lose herself, he wanted every Vampyr to know that she belonged to him. He started to move his free hand again up and down her legs, he would stop just before he touched her where she wanted. Jess moaned under him which turned into a squill when Regis licked her nipple, he nibbled it then sucked it. Just as he did so he entered her with his fingers and started a deep, fierce pace. Jess tried to move her hand again to grab Regis's face but he wouldn't let her, he placed his legs over hers so she was stuck in place. Jess worried the men who sat downstairs would hear her, the Vampyr answered her worry he told her to let them hear. Right now her didn't care he wanted everyone to hear. Regis moved from her breast and nibbled her throat before he bit down hard enough to draw blood, he watched the blood flow down and onto the pillow below her. His fingers did not stop there pounding into the young Witcher, he could feel her get close so he slowed which earned him a growl from Jess. He misted above her then reappeared on top of her, this time though her were free and she clawed at the Vampyr's chest causing blood to escape from the small cuts she left behind. Regis growled and bit down on her collar bone on the other side and more blood flowed, Jess called out as Regis re-entered her with his fingers twisting them. All Jess could do was swear and bite the Vampyrs shoulder, clawing his shoulder. Regis picked her up so she was sitting on his lap as he removed his fingers and thrust into her, Jess screamed as the Vampyr all the force he knew Jess could take. 

Down stairs the witcher's were sat at the table tankards full of beer. Meats, bread and potato's sat in front of them. Geralt hid a smile behind his tankard, he knew what was happening above them. Lambert frowned and looked at his beer filled tankard "fuck Geralt what the hell, do they have to now" he almost shouted. Eskel laughed at his friends disapproval "you jealous Lambert" taking a dig at the dark haired Witcher. With that, Geralt spat out his beer all over the floor. Lambert swore and put his drink down "no, it's just we have a Vampyr who's trying to start a war, who's trying to take control of our own, and they think now is a good time to go upstairs and fuck each other brains out" he growled. Geralt put his own drink down and stared at the dark haired Witcher "leave it Lambert they both need this, today has been hard on both of them" the wolf warned. Lambert frowned again then said "what about me, I was the one who got bitten" Eskel growled "Lambert" the dark haired Witcher stopped and snatched food from the platters "what ever" he mumbled through a mouthful of bread. 

Jess was close and Regis knew it. He Smiled at her as she shut her eyes and lifted her chin and exposed her neck. He kissed her just under the ear sending a shiver down Jess's spine. He could feel her build up and sped up his pace going deeper. Jess cried out and clenched around the Vampyr. She called out his name and hissed at him, Regis bit down once more on her throat this time lightly. Jess felt Regis finish inside her and he hissed out her name and clenched his claws into her side releasing some blood spots. He panted on top of her, the young Witcher smiled at her mate and kissed him gently. She whispered into his ear and Regis smiled 'we have to get dressed my love' Regis responded and Jess groaned then nearly slapped the Vampyr in the face as she shot up and covered her eyes. Regis knew this behaviour now and asked her the question even though he knew the answer 'you didn't shut off the bond did you' Jess just shook her head. Regis could imagine the digs he was now going to get from his dear friend. 

Down stairs they had finished there food and were on their third tankard of beer each when Geralt noticed the Vampyr and Witcher appear at the bottom of the stairs, Lambert snorted "you both going to applolgie now" Geralt looked at the dark haired Witcher then to the pair again and spoke 'he means apologise but you don't have to' Geralt took a swig of his beer then continued 'miserable bastard" to that remark Eskel nearly choked on his drink and swallowed quickly. Lambert just frowned and leaned back in his chair. Geralt looked at them as they sat down. Regis had his normal facade of calm, Jess couldn't look into Gearlts eyes, through the bond she sent an apology Geralt laughed" next time just turn the bond off ok" he said and Regis looked up quickly, then to the food in front of him 'some people pay extra for that shit' the wolf continued. The young Witcher could have bolted as Eskel laughed into his drink. Regis looked around the table and chided "now if we can move on" the Vampyr shifted in his chair, Geralt took this opportunity as Regis rarely showed being uncomfortable "what's wrong Regis, embarrassed" the Vampyr frowned playfully at his dear friend "no Geralt I am not' Geralt laughed which made Regis hiss and the Witcher stopped 'I would just like to eat and discuss what we have learned" Lambert sat up, finally something to dig his heels into "same here but you and miss here were busy whilst we sat waiting" Eskel nudged the dark haired Witcher. Jess took her plate and placed meats and potato's onto it and then repeated with Regis's plate. As she dug in Geralt spoke "we know that this Vampyr is recruiting, getting a group together to attack Beauclaire in some revenge plan for Dettlaff. She is powerful and is trying to get Regis to join her in this plan" Eskel laughed" like hell" Regis nodded in response. Geralt carried on updating the two Witcher's as Jess and Regis finished their food. Lambert looked towards Regis and asked 'who is this Elder" Regis finished chewing and wiped his mouth with a cloth then answered the Witcher "she is fairly new to me, normally she takes residence outside Toussaint. She thinks Dettlaff died at Geralt's hands and that he took the contract from the Duchy of Beauclaire, which of course is true. What she doesn't know of course, is that my brother is still alive and healing away from here. She thinks she can take control of me, to use me in her plan. She is mistaken" Jess finished her wine setting the glass aside. The food hadn't settled well but put in her part in todays procedings "I have created a stronger Black Blood to help fight this Elder and her followers. We know it works as me and Geralt have tested it. The Bruxa who bit Geralt didn't stand a chance" Eskel took interest in this development and leaned forward and asked "can you brew up more" Jess nodded "yes I can" Lambert looked toward the Wolf "what do we plan on doing to stop this Elder before all hell brakes lose Geralt" Geralt also leaned on the table and responded "we need to make the Elder think she is ahead of us, let her group up the Vampyrs let them think they have all the freedom. We need to keep eyes on Orianna to, Regis can your ravens watch Orianna and her movements" Regis dipped his head quickly and responded to the older Witcher "of course Geralt I will send them now" Regis stood up from the group and headed for the door. Geralt then carried on "once we know if Orianna is involved or not we can move in. The Elder is using the orphanage, i'm sure Orianna knows more then she's letting on" Regis returned and Lambert took his turn in the convosation "how come the Elder didn't just leave for good when you told her to, Geralt told us whilst you were.. Busy" Regis thought of a way to answer the Witcher "this Elder is powerful but naive, other wise she would have blocked me out straight away, she took what I said but will return. My influence won't stay with her for long. I am powerful but Elders have had years to own their skills." Lambert stood up again" Wolf I need to sleep. Continue tomorrow" Geralt nodded and Eskel stood up next to Lambert "we put up tents outside. See you tomorrow Wolf" Lambert and Eskel nodded to Regis and Jess then took their leave to their tents closing the door behind them. Geralt turned back to Regis and Jess a smile on his face, even though he was trying to be serious "Lambert wasn't happy with you two" The young Witcher lowered her head Geralt smiled and took a quick dig "what. It was funny to see him so uncomfortable listening to you two. Just next time like I said please shut the bond off I saw too much" it was Regis's turn to look down and almost whisper his words "I apologise Geralt" Geralt threw a potato towards the Vampyr "shut up Regis you both needed an outlet after today. Geralt looked at Jess's neck which still showed the signs of their time alone and smirked" I'm going to sleep, ill see you both in the morning" Jess stood up and hugged her brother "good night Geralt, the Vampyr called as Geralt walked towards his room. To be continued. 


	6. The Beginning: The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt gets a contract. Jess goes along to help Geralt. Regis and Eskel brew the new Black Blood.  
> But is there a suprise.

Geralt woke up, he could tell it was early. The air felt chilled. Geralt groaned and stretched as he stood up, looking out the window. He was used to sleeping in a bit longer, he hadn't had a contract to get him up this early in a while. He put on a pair of lose trousers and shirt to keep the chill off. The floor was cool beneath his feet, he liked it. It grounded him. There was movement outside which meant Eskel and Lambert were about to join him for breakfast. Soon enough the Witchers sat down and filled their plates with fruits of all colours and filled there's glasses with fresh chilled water. Eskel was the first to break the silence "are the love birds gunna join us this morning" Geralt looked up to the ceiling and chuckled in response "they will when they have finished their beauty sleep" Lambert pipped up with a question Geralt had been waiting for "are they always like this when they stay here" Geralt smiled to himself before answering the dark haired Witcher "mostly at full moon Lambert and after stressful days, when they are happy" Eskel cut in whilst stuffing his face "we get it, yes they are. But we know Vampyrs are highly sexual with their partners Lambert, why the shock" Lambert looked at his plate and picked up his spoon and said "just asking" glumly. The dark haired Witcher nearly leapt out of his chair as a voice entered the room "asking what Lambert" it was Regis. Geralt finding it funny responded before Lambert could swallow his mouthful "he was asking about your sex life" Regis frowned and sat down, Jess sat next to him rubbing his leg with her hand. Regis looked at Lambert and picked up his plate ready to fill it and answered "that's private thankyou" Eskel laughed at the Vampyrs response and piped in "when the whole estate can hear it" Jess stabbed an apple and glared at the table then to Eskel barking at them all "that's enough. Now what is the plan for today" Geralt was about to answer her when a nock sounded at the door. Regis got up and answered, excepted a sealed envelope and shut it again. He stated "it's a contract Geralt, from Beauclaire" the Vampyr handed it to the Witcher who opened it quickly and scanned the paper. He frowned "something has been attacking Fishermen down by the river. Could be interesting, with Regis working with Eskel, Lambert out for one more day Jess want to come with me. Might need some help" Jess smiled, mouth full of grapes "of course. Do I get half" she asked cheekily. The group laughed as they finished their fruit and water.  
The journey to the area of the attacks was quiet. The fishermen kept away and mother's kept their children indoors. Geralt could hear whispers, his name came up a couple of times. The voices named him the Vampyr Slayer of Beauclaire. This, made him chuckle and mumble under his breath. Jess just looked on. Her eyes scanned for clues that could give a name to the attacker. Geralt noticed some blood in the sand and knelt down, Jess looked at the waters edge and noticed some torn cloth that was stuck on a rock "notice anything" she called over picking up the cloth, clear tear marks on the edges. Geralt stood up "human blood. Couple of days old, we need to ask around see if anyone will talk" he replied. Jess nodded and headed towards the closest house. 

Regis and Eskel were set up ready to brew a new batch of Black Blood. Lambert sat down to watch them, a book he had borrowed from Geralt's library in his hand. Eskel passed Regis ingredients when asked and watched as the Vampyr added each ingredient slowly "how long will it need to brew" he asked. Regis stirred the mixture and sniffed the vapers "couple of hours. It just needs careful stirring as not to boil over" he replied after a moment. Eskel nodded and picked up the last ingredient and handed it to to the Vampyr "thankyou Eskel" the Vampyr removed the Cork and frowned "what is it bat" the Witcher asked Regis poured the liquid in to the bowl and thought of the nickname Eskel had just given him "This is a mix of Jess's blood and the Elders. The last of it that we have" Regis continued and stirred as Eskel lined up the vials ready for the potion when complete. Eskel looked at Lambert and called out "can't wait to try out this potion on that Elder full pelt. Bitch" Lambert laughed then continued reading his book. 

Geralt and Jess had visited several houses, coming out with the same answer each time. Geralt looked at the sign post which was hung on the next building ans stated to Jess that this is where the contract originally came from. he young Witcher looked up and opened the door and entered. It was a herbalist, Geralt looked around the shelves noting some ingredients he would need to purchase before he left again. A dwarf came walking up to the two of them holding out his hand "you must be here about the contract Witcher" the dwalf said then he looked up to Jess and frowned. Geralt spoke up and informed the dwalf that Jess was also a Witcher to which the dwarf had to sit down, he had waited for years to finally meet the legendary female Witcher. Jess smiled and explained she would be helping the white Wolf on his contract, the dwarf beamed and helped them with what he knew. Geralt had heard enough "it sounds like a lesser vampyr or a higher Vampyr that's sloppy" he said, Jess smirked at the remark and start to search the shelves for oddities when all of a sudden she stopped and called for Geralt to look at what she had found. The White Wolf picked up the bundle of Winter Cherry, Jess told Geralt that she could grow this in the gardens, that it could be used in potions 'sure Regis would like it" she finished. Geralt looked at her and wasn't disappointed, Jess beamed at the thought and went to pay the herbalist for the Plant.  
T As the pair exited the shop Jess stopped "Geralt, iv been thinking. The marks and tear patterns on the fabric, they point to a Katakan being behind these attacks. We should come back prepared after nightful" the Wolf thought for a moment at the younger Witchers statement then said "right. Let's get back. Make sure we have what we need" Jess nodded, just as the Witchers started to head for home a woman ran in front of Geralt and grabbed at his leathers and blubbered out "Witcher there has been another attack, a child. His dead" Jess looked up and started to run for the waters edge once more, she skidded to a stop when she saw a woman that was huddled over a body of a child. The woman was wailed, tears streaked down her face. The young Witcher bent down by the woman and carefully moved her away so Geralt could look at the wounds that had been inflicted. It did not take Geralt long "Katakan. Boys no more the 8 years old" he said plainly, the woman lifted her head and spoke, her voice full of sorrow "he only went to collect bread and eggs. Why dear Thomas" she stopped and cried once more. Jess stood up and went to Geralts side, she looked at the older Witcher and growled "forget being ready, let's go" Jess pointed to a shady spot by the grates. The Wolf nodded and started towards the grates where water had once flowed. The young Witcher noted that a hole had been made and they both climbed in, Geralt sniffed the air and swore. Jess pulled out her silver sword and Geralt handed her some blade oil "mines done already, use it" he stated. The young Witcher disposed of the vial once emptied and readied her self. They crept round the corner and listened for any sign of life, they didn't have to wait long "there" Jess whispered pointing to the shadow made by boxes piled high. Geralts pupils grew wider he was ready for a fight. They quietly headed towards the boxes. The Katakan's head spun round and sqreeched, claws reached out, he lunged at Jess who swung her sword cutting the chest of the Vampyr. The katakan fell, quickly getting up again Geralt jumped landing his sword into its arm. Jess spun round and bit the Vampyr and made it scream loudly, it's wounds burned. The katakan swiped catching Geralts arm and shredded his armor "shit" he yelled, it was his sword arm.  
Jess ran to the katakan and stabbed it in the chest but it threw her off tossing her sword to the corner, the young Witcher leapt back up and lunged at the Vampyr biting hard into its neck forcing venom into its veins. Jess spat out the blood that had collected in her mouth as Geralt swiped his sword cutting the katakans head clean off "bastard" he shouted. Jess looked up to her brother wiping blood away from her mouth "get the head, it will help the families of those it has killed" she smirked. Geralt picked up the head and wrapped it in some cloth he found. Jess found her sword and wiped it clean, together they headed back to the herbalist, whilst hoping to bring some peace to the families of those the katakan had killed.

It was late afternoon when Geralt and Jess arrived back at Corvo Bianco. Regis, Eskel and Lambert where sat on the porch with a bottle which the white wolf knew to be Regis's famous moonshine. The young Witcher nearly ran to the Vampyr taking the plants she had purchased out of her pocket, Regis looked at the plant and his eyes lit up "Geralt with these once they grow properly and flower. Can be used in conjunction with Witcher mutagens. Where did you find the plant, its rare" Jess then explained the herbalist and the katakan at which the Vampyr leapt from his chair and began to inspect both Witchers and frowned at Geralts wounds "take off your armor Geralt' he instructed 'I need to clean those before they become septic" Geralt did as he was told laying his Armor down and placing his swords against the wall. The Wolf frowned when he saw the tear on the arm "fuck. Didn't need that" Jess picked up the Armor, looked at it and smiled "ill send it to be repaired. No problem" she said and walked off to find a worker in the gardens who could carry such a load. When she returned Regis was waiting for her "now it's your turn love, Geralt told me the katakan put up a fight" Jess was about to protest but new it would be of little use, so she sat down and let Regis do his work. He checked her over noting the scratches and cleaned them as he went then he noticed where the Vampyr had thrown her. He grabbed a fresh cloth soaked in alcohol and carefully cleaned the wound "nearly took your tattoo with him" he said. Jess chuckled "wouldn't be the first time, won't be the last" she chirped back. Regis frowned "I worry one day will be your last my love" Jess stopped Regis and looked him "you won't be rid of me that easily" she insited Regis sighed "I know" and carried on cleaning. When finished the Vampyr tidied away his bowl and cloths and set about finding his friend and telling him the potion was ready.  
Regis stopped, he could hear something. Something he knew to well. Wings. The Vampyr walked off the porch to see a silver looking set of wings in the sky. He called for Jess through the bond, a second later she stood next to him "its her, the Elder" he said. The young Witcher searched for Geralt through her bond calling for him to come quickly. She didn't have to wait long. Geralt watched with the two Vampyrs as the Elder came into land in the trees. "clever, the workers you have my friend won't see her as a threat" Geralt frowned as Regis spoke "but we do Regis, but we do" he added. The Elder walked up to Corvo Bianco like the wind, her dress flowed behind her. Three set of eyes did not leave her as she stopped in front of them "hello to you again" the Elder said and bowed her head, Regis stiffened Jess felt his discomfort grow "what do you want here" Geralt spat. The Elder eyes grew angry at the white haired Witcher "one of my own was killed today, can you tell me why" the Elders eyes flew to Jess as she spoke "why would you kill one of your own kind" the young Witcher snorted at the Elder "they are not my kind. It killed a child. An innocent child. I could not, would not let it live" she hissed. The Elder walked around the group, three sets of eyes followed her "I am here" she continued "to warn you, you will not stop me. You have just made a mistake that you will pay for" Geralt span round to face the female Vampyr, eyes burning "is that a threat" he growled. The Elder laughed at him and Geralt grew angrier "a warning witcher, its a warning. Do not stand in my way" Regis was next to face her, eyes black as night. He knew the only way to stop this was to yell out and he did "Dettlaff lives. Away from here but he is alive, the Witcher did not end his life" the Elder froze as did Geralt and Jess "how am I to believe you Emiel, when you swan around with the likes of Witchers and half breeds" I want to see proof" the Elder started and walk away "I gave you my warning. Keep away or more people then you know are here will get hurt" Geralt took a few steps forward "what do you mean, more then know are here" she shouted, the Elder chuckled at Geralts words "it will come to light soon enough for you all to see Witcher. Then you will know who's lives are at stake" the three stood silent as the Elder walked back into the trees, dress flowing behind her  
Regis walked up to his friend "what did she mean Geralt, who else is here" he asked confused. Geralt shrugged looked at the Vampyr "no one, only us and the workers" he stated. Jess thought hard, pouring a glass of water, she sat down "you told her Dettlaff lives Regis. What if that gets into the wrong hands" the Vampyr sat with the young Witcher and sighed "it would get out eventually, it could stop a war. I need to see Dettlaff" he said, his voice had a side of sadness to it. He looked at Geralt "will you be OK with me gone for a few days" Geralt turned towards them both "of course. Go see the moody bastard" he responded. Regis chuckled at the Witcher "Geralt, he doesn't like people in general. It's nothing personal. He feels he is in your debt for saving his life" it was Geralts turn to laugh "the is no debt Regis. Just did what I thought was right. Go see Dettlaff, we will be fine here" Regis collected his bag and hugged Jess tight "ill be back soon, keep a watch on the Witchers for me. They have a habit of getting hurt" Jess giggled "I know we do. Be safe and don't be long" with that the Vampyrs kissed each other and Regis left the estate ready to see his old friend. 

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jess return to the orphanage.  
> The secret is revealed. Possibly  
> Regis is away visiting Dettlaff.

Jess woke up and the world slowly cam into focus. She did not know how many hours she had slept. It couldn't have been many, her eyes felt dry. Slowly she turned around to look at the empty space next to her, Jess held up the pillow and sniffed it. It smelt of a certain Vampyr "fuck I miss you" Jess mumbled. She laid the pillow down again pulled on her usual clothes and left the bedroom. The young Witcher stopped quickly, she felt hungry but not hungry. She felt strange.  
Geralt was already eating his breakfast at the table. Marlene had laid out cheeses, meats and fruits, looking at the food Jess thought twice. Geralt handed her a plate and the young Witcher took some cheese and meat and started to pick at it Geralt looked at her "what's wrong he asked. 'He will be back before you know it" he continued, Jess gave a weak smile and stabbed a cheese cube "I know, I just don't like being alone. I feel strange Geralt" Jess responded. The white wolf nodded and sipped his water "sleep with me tonight, you won't be alone. Like back in Kaer Morhen" the young Witcher giggled at Geralt's words "rephrase that Geralt and I might" Geralt snorted and shuffled more food into his mouth. Jess stood up leaving her breakfast and spoke 'I'm going down to the lab, see you later Geralt" Geralt looked up to her and grunted a response "yeh, see you later" the young Witcher left shutting the door behind her. Feeling overwhelmed Jess leaned on the door frame and rubbed her face, taking a deep breath she felt for Regis. He was with Dettlaff, the young Witcher quickly shut the bond not wanting to worry him. She carried on down to the lab.  
The lab smelt like Regis, herbs and other perfumes filled the air making her feel calmer but still overwhelmed. There was another smell in the air making Jess feel strange again, she started looking through the shelves, finding what she smelt she stared at the vial in her hand. Slowly she removed the Cork and sniffed it, her eyes grew darker and her mouth watered. The vial contained Regis's blood, not exactly how she liked it but the urge was too strong for her. The feeling was strange to the young Witcher as she and Regis normally only partook in drink during sexual encounters, or in times of need. At this moment Jess needed the blood and she swallowed quickly the overwhelming feeling subsided slowly. The blood was cold but the feeling deep inside felt good "what are you doing" the voice of the white wolf made Jess shriek in shock. Jess wiped her mouth and sat the vial down on the table. Geralt was still looking at her, frowning "you don't eat, run down here almost. Now I find you like this' Jess turned around looking at the vial "you don't need to worry Geralt I'm fine. I just needed some, maybe because I miss Regis. I don't know" Jess rambled on. She knew she wasnt making sense. Geralt leant next to the young Witcher arms crossed, finally he spoke "you and Regis rarely partake unless necessary why would you need some your not injured" Jess smirked. Geralt looked away from her quickly "I know you both when, yeh" he couldnt get the words out. Jess turned to face Geralt wanting to end the conversation "we need to return to the orphanage. We need to look for anything to do with the Elder or Orianna" the white haired Witcher stood up and sighed "yeh come on"  
As Geralt was about to leave Jess grabbed his arm turning him towards her "thankyou, Geralt. I will be fine" she said to the older Witcher. He looked at her then to the door and started to walk "come on"  
Geralt saddled up the horses ready for the journey to the orphanage when Jess came up next to him Black Blood in hand "just in case" she said. Geralt put the vials in his satchel. Both Witcher's got on their horses and trotted out of the estate. 

Regis had made it to Dettlaff's cave just south of Toussaint. The Vampyr seemed happy to see is old friend, the Older Vampyr noticed his friend was feeding some pups dinner. Regis sat with Dettlaff pouring a glass of wine, a small katakan run around their legs playing with its sibling. They spoke about the Vampyrs healing, as slow as it was it was happening and the Elder that had made Toussaint her home. Dettlaff sat and listened to Regis's updates, serious expression written over his face.  
Regis chuckled watching the playful pups roll around chittering to each other. Dettlaff watched his brother as he laughed but his eyes were elsewhere. He could tell his mind was somewhere else, he felt through the bond. "Jess can have children yes" he asked the older Vampyr. Regis looked at Dettlaff surprised by the question then back to the pups "their is a chance yes, what makes you ask" he replied. Dettlaff smiled to himself "you would make a good father Regis as I have told you before" Regis hmmed then spoke to his friend "hmm, maybe one day. Jess wants to carry my child, its something we both want" Dettlaff huffed and stood up and walked to the table to pour himself another glass of wine. He thought deeply, Regis would make an amazing father. With his skills and power. He spoke still deep in thought "what does the Elder want with her. Does she know something you don't" Regis frowned and picked up one of the pups, stroking it behind the ears. The pup purred, nuzzling the Vampyr's chest his voice filled with worry "I don't know Dettlaff, that is what worries me. She spoke about something we don't know but soon we would" Dettlaff turned towards Regis eyes dark and wide suspicion laced his words "do you think Jess may be with child already. Offspring are carried for three to four months so well protected that even the mother does not know. Could it be that the Elder has targeted Jess because of this" Regis pondered the question, rubbing his chin. Panic now driving him "she is not a full Vampyr though brother. It's unknown territory, we do not know what will happen if Jess was to become pregnant" Dettlaff nodded at The older Vampr's words "just something to think about' he said back 'With who she is and you as a father the child would be strong. Powerful" he continued. Regis did not like the thought but Dettlaff had planted something in his mind.  
When Dettlaff noticed Regis hadn't moved he knelt down next to his friend "what is the matter brother" he asked, the Vampyr slowly moved his head "she has shut off the bond. Something is wrong Dettlaff. I think she has gone returned to the ophanage when we told her to stay where she was" Regis lowered his head and closed his eyes, worried he tried to find a way through the bond.  
Dettlaff frowned at the Vampyr, he did not like to see his blood brother suffer. fianlly he spoke "go, go to her brother" Regis stood up and held a hand to Dettlaff's shoulder "I can not leave you yet, you are healing Dettlaff" Dettlaff did not hide his annoyance at Regis's mothering "and she is your mate, now go before I throw you out Regis" Regis couldnt help but smile at Dettlaff's words "thankyou brother i will contact you with news" Dettlaff nodded and watched Regis leave the cave entrance "I hope so" he mumbled 

The clouds had started to build up and Geralt and Jess Road the path, Roach flicked her ears back the white haired witcher noted the change "weather's changing, come on" Jess tapped her boot and started to catch up to Geralt enjoying the wind in her face. The orphanage seemed empty "strange" Geralt mumbled shifting slowly towards the open door. Jess followed behind "smell that. Blood" the white wolf scanned the room they had just entered sniffing the air "human blood, upstairs" both witchers walked upstairs and saw an open door Jess walked in first checking behind the door "this is her room, the Elder. Help me look for anything Geralt. Anything on her or Orianna" Geralt nooded and headed for a desk covered in herbs, papers and perfume. The white wolf picked up the herbs examining them carefully, then he noticed a letter unsealed "Jess come here" Geralt continued to read the letter pupils dilating as he read on. Jess stopped next to the witcher "what is it, what have you found" Geralt held it to her anger in his voice "she plans to use the blood of a child to gain more power, she has written the blood of the right child and the use of magic. She would over take the Elder of Toussaint" Jess scanned the paper once more eyes darkening breath heavy "we need to stop her Geralt, we need to found the source of the smell of blood. If she has killed more children" the white wolf started towards the door "listen, someone is coming" Jess listen to the pattern "the Elder. She's here" Geralt swallowed the Black Blood, hand on the hilt of his silver sword. Jess's fangs extended, her eyes as dark as night, darting from her brother to the door. The door opened slowly and the Elder walked in, her face showing her anger "its rude to look through someone's things" she looked at Jess, eyes going from white to red. Jess handed the Elder the paper "what child, what do you plan to do with the child" the Elder took her work back and put it in her pocket, looking at Jess smiling widely "you will learn In time" the Elder then vanished into a fog, swooping out the window.  
Geralt and Jess looked at each other, each was seething with anger "Geralt, I don't like this. She is planning something big" Geralt agreed with the young witcher "I don't either, let's go"  
Just as jess and the white wolf walked through the main door a group of Vampyrs were waiting for them Geralt unsheathed his sword "shit" Jess holding her sword growled at the group readying for a fight. A female Vampyr run at the white wolf, Geralt delt a deadly blow felling the Vampyr at once. The next one lunged at the young witcher, Jess parried and cut it with her sword, the Vampyr jumped back at the young witcher and Jess lunged at it forcing her sword straight through, chest to back. A stronger Vampyr grabbed her from behind as Geralt used Igni on a Bruxa "Geralt" Geralt spun round to see two Vampyrs laying their hands on the young witcher. Geralt looked at Jess's face "fuck" the white wolf forced Aard on one of the Vampyrs nocking it down and Jess spun to the side biting the other. The fallen Vampyr bit into Jess's leg causing her to scream as Geralt stabbed it in the head, Jess fell to the ground. The white haired witcher helped her to her feet "you alright" Jess could see concern on her brothers face and held onto him "will be, just need a minute" Jess sat on a log close by and took a swig of Geralt water pouch. Geralt was still looking at her "your not normally this out of it after a fight, bitten or not" Jess continued to sit, feeling her stomach lurch and feeling exhausted. She stood up slowly walking to the horses, Geralt followed her frown forming on his brow. Quickly Geralt shot back to the corpses blasting them with Igni to stop necraphages from having a feast. Steadily the road away from the orphanage, on their back to Corvo Bianco. 

They didn't realise in their time away that Regis had returned early from his visit to Dettlaff. The Vampyr was pacing the porch with Eskel sitting on a rocking chair. Regis stopped his walking as he saw Geralt and Jess come into view, his eyed blew wide tho when he realised Roach was right at the other horses side tho the white wolf was semi holding Jess up.  
The Vampyr run up to the pair to help Geralt get Jess down "what happened, where were you, Jess shut off the bond while I was with Dettlaff" Geralt sat Jess on a bench, as she let out a groan, her eyes dull and heavy. He led the horses into the stables then looked at Eskel who was standing on the porch watching the scene "Eskel set the horses down for the night, iv got to help Regis get Jess into the house" Eskel nodded and walked over to the stable "on it wolf" Geralt thanked the witcher then nealt next to Jess, Regis stood on her other side and both witcher and Vampyr picked her up almost carrying her inside.  
Once inside settled on her favourite chair regis set about undoing her jacket and boots, he looked up to Geralt who looked shocked and shaken "iv never seen her like this after a fight Regis, not a simple one anyway. We were fighting some Vampyrs not a ancient or old troll" Regis noticed the fresh bite mark and bruises coming up on her body, he wiped her face with a cloth. He was steadying his own nerves, looking at Geralt again "I need to examine her Geralt. Dettlaff has planted something in my head that I need to see if is true or not" the white wolf rubbed his face "Regis Jess has acted strange, I caught her drinking blood, wouldn't eat this morning then collapsing" he sat down next to the Vampyr and watched as Regis took off Jess's shirt. Her tattoos on show once more as well as fresh bruises. Geralt studied her for a moment "what did Dettlaff say to you to make you come back so quickly" Regis run his fingers over the young witchers collar bone, along her tattoos and bruise he knew he left behind "he thinks she could be with child Geralt. My child" Geralts eyed the Vampyr "well it wouldn't be mine" Regis almost smacked the witcher "I'm serious my friend Geralt bowed his head" sorry. It could explain the behaviour, she put it down to the fact you weren't here. I didn't buy it, we just went to the orphanage where she tried to bite me" Geralt nearly leapt out of his chair "she tried to bite you, was she hurt" the witcher looked him seriously "no, she just. Just tried to bite me" Regis put his fingers to his chin "she's been more how to put it. More loving of late, the blood, trying to attack you" he stopped and looked at Geralt "help me lay her down will you Geralt" the witcher did as he was asked and layed the young witcher down carefully. He watched as the Vampyr removed Jess's trousers and looked at the bite on her leg, he cleaned the wound and bound it. He then examined her face, neck and chest. Geralt wasn't sure if he should watch or walk away, Regis noticed his behavior "your fine my friend, I know your worried also" Geralt grunted at the Vampyr "what are you looking for, she only got bitten" Regis continued checking Jess over, feeling her stomach moving his fingers along her stomach. Geralt watched in silence as his friend layed his ear to Jess's stomach, Regis moved his eyes to Geralts "I need to remove her underwear Geralt would you mind" the Vampyr stopped talking and signaled for the witcher to turn around Geralt nodded "o right, yeh" Geralt stood up and gave Regis some privacy calling to him "what have you found Regis" the Vampyr remained quiet so the witcher tried again "Regis" again the Vampyr remained silent Geralt grew impatient and looked around the corner and found Regis sitting next to Jess, nickers back on and a fresh bite mark to her wrist. Geralt walked over to the Vampyr and nealt down, the witcher looked at Regis then lifted Jesss' wrist "Dettlaff was right wasn't he, Jess is carrying your child" Geralt layed Jess's wrist back down. The Vampyr stroked the young witchers face "she is Geralt around 3 months, that is why we had no idea. In her life time Jess will have from what we know two chances to have a child" Geralt cut Regis off "I know regis, and we don't know if she will carry like a Vampyr or like, well a human. So far she's carried like a" this time the Vampyr cut in "a Vampyr Geralt, a Vampyr. The blood, sudden attack, the well personal moments. That's how a female of the species carries a child" Regis suddenly went quiet looking at the young witcher once more. Geralt couldn't take the silence "what is it Regis. I hate it when you don't finish" Regis looked at him his eyes, almost to Geralt looked like he would cry "I'm overjoyed Geralt, Jess so badly wanted to carry my child. I am just well, scared for her. Carrying a child brings a risk, expectant mothers in the end will only consume blood not food. It makes them weaker, and angry" Geralt sat listening to the Vampyr, finally speaking up "well I'm here for when you are not. Jess will only take from me and you, so what's the problem" Regis smiled finally looking at the witcher "how to get her to bed to finish sleeping" Geralt stood up and walked over to his bedroom door, opening it.  
Once Regis had Jess comfortable in the white wolfs bedding, he kissed her gently and closed the door behind him. He found Geralt sitting down after having cleaned up Jess's clothes, Regis came and sat on the floor excepting the mandrake from his friend "thankyou, Geralt" the witcher nodded and smiled "so how does it feel, knowing there's nothing wrong, your just going to become a father" Regis took another wmswig of the moonshine before speaking "the happiest I have felt, apart from when Jess excepted to become my mate of course" Geralt laughed and took the bottle taking a deep drink. He looked at Regis "Eskel and Lambert have taken another contract, won't be back for hours" the Vampyr seemed to relaxed at the knowledge him and Geralt would be alone "how does it feel, knowing that uncle Geralt will have a child around the estate soon" Geralt thought about the statement for a moment, imagining it in his mind "a child of a Witcher and a certain Vampyr. I like that idea" Regis chuckled to himself "I can't wait for her to wake up Geralt" the witcher sipped the mandrake again, looked at Jess's clothes then to Regis "go and get some sleep Regis, I'm fine here. You want to be with her so go" Regis jumped up, thanked his friend and went to lay with the mother of his child, his child.


	8. To go from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been ages. So much going on. I'm back now.  
> Geralt and Regis talk about where to go from here.

Geralt felt himself slowly sinking in the chair. His mind was processing the days events and what they meant. Things would change, in many ways and Geralt wasn't keen on change. He smiled, the thought of Jess and Regis finally getting their dream made him feel strange but happy for them.  
The door to his bedroom clicked and brought Geralt out of his thoughts. Regis came slinking out in just his shirt and trousers, his hair scruffy and eyes heavy. Geralt looked at the Vampyr and chuckled 'be ready for sleepless nights Regis. There will be a lot of them' the Witcher chuckled to himself. Regis though was unimpressed with the Witcher's whit 'I for one do not need as much sleep as Jess does. I will be fine thankyou'  
Geralt watched as the Vampyr slouched back in his chair and picked up the bottle, shaking it and putting in back on the floor. Geralt pulled a face and apologised, Regis laughed which took Geralt by suprise 'what. What's so funny' he asked  
Regis sat back again and took the Witcher in in full 'I would say your more nervous then I am my friend. For you have known Jess so many years, trained her, guided her. Helped her find me and fought beside her. But never, never was you prepared for her to become a mother. A mother of my child' Geralt looked down and studied his hands, Regis's words swirled in his mind. He looked back up to his old friend, he swollwed the said 'your right Regis. For years she spoke of finding you, dreamed of her life with you before she had even met you. She new she was meant for you, I told her stories over and over about when we were in my hansa. She just new. I never thought of the day that she would finally have all her dreams come true' Regis sat forward and looked at the wolf, choosing his words carefully. He new his friend was in turmoil over the new situation 'she isn't going anywhere and neither am I. We arnt just going to get up and leave Geralt. This is her home, my home. Unless you want us to' Geralt nearly crashed out of his chair and near shouted at the Vampyr 'no Regis, this is our home. Unless Jess choses different it will always be our home' at that Regis smiled and sat back and studied his friend again then asked the Witcher again 'so what troubles you, your mind. I can almost see it steaming' Geralt chuckled again looking at the Vampyrs face in front of him 'how I will protect her and the baby, what could I teach it. Will Jess want me to train the child when it's old enough'  
Regis understood then why Geralt couldn't sleep. With Witchers it's always Being Prepared, training. The Vampyr spoke up 'Geralt we are not in Kear Mohern. The child will not be a full blown witcher but Jess and I wouldn't want anyone else training our child. When the time comes Uncle Geralt' Regis chuckled at his own words then continued 'will be there to teach them what they want to learn' Geralt huffed then smiled.   
The Witcher leant back in his chair and thought over what Regis had just said to him 'huh, Uncle Geralt, makes me sound old'  
Regis remained stone faced then stood up and started to walk behind his friend 'you are old Geralt' the wolf nearly swore when Regis cut in stopping him 'now sleep my friend' Geralt waved his hand towards Regis 'can't sleep, ill be alright' Regis span round on his toes with his hand motioning towards Geralt's head 'I said sleep my friend'  
And with that Geralt fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of what the future held.


	9. the secret revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jess finds out why she has been acting so different

Jess woke up to an empty bed. She could smell that Regis had been gone a while and his side of the bed felt cool. She looked around and could tell by the neatness of Geralt's room that Regis was worried about something. Everything was neat and tidy. The young Witcher laid back on her pillow and cast her mind back to the previous days events. Thinking of everything that had happened before her collapse, drinking Regis's blood and not wanting to eat. She worried something was wrong. She breathed deep, calming her nerves. A small nock on the door brought her from her thoughts, rubbing her eyes she got up and walked over to the door and opened it, feeling a chill on her skin. Geralt stood before her looking annoyed 'your boyfriend is an asshole. He put me to sleep last night' the Witcher barked.   
Jess had to stifle a chuckle, hiding her mouth behind her hand and asked 'why did he do that. what was wrong' her eyes widened at Geralt's change in expression, looking away from her for a second. The older Witcher shifted his foot then looked at the young Witcher again, taking in her face. This made Jess more concerned about the white wolf and the Vampyr that was nowhere to be found 'Geralt what's happened, please' she asked almost pleadingly. Geralt walked into his bedroom and looked around 'Regis was busy while you slept. i didnt think he would sleep' he commented. He looked at the young Witcher once more 'come on, lets find him'  
Jess went to move towards the door but found she felt hungry again but she didn't want food. She rubbed her stomach without realising. She looked back at Geralt and found she could hear his heart beat, see his pulse pumping along his throat. Before she could stop her self she lunged at the man she saw as her brother, pushed him against the wall and bit deep near his collar bone drawing blood and drinking his sweet life line. The older Witcher was shocked and didn't want to her his sister. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to pull her off. He found he had to use more strength then he wanted to but he had to get the Vampyr Witcher off of his chest. He stared at her, seeing his blood around her mouth he frowned 'call Regis. now'  
Jess did as she was told, confused and scared by her behaviour. She collapsed on the floor and called out for the Vampyr, sending her sadness through the bond and she started to cry. Geralt bend down and put a hand on her shoulder and lifted her head so she would look at him. Jess couldn't look at the wolf in the eyes she looked down at anything but her brother 'Geralt what is happening to me, I'm scared. Regis will hate me' she sobbed. Geralt rubbed her cheek 'he wont, i promise' the Witcher replied  
Regis's foot steps bounded through the front door and he burst into the bedroom and gasped when he saw, Jess on the floor and the Witcher's blooded, welted chest on show 'what happened, Geralt' the Vampyr asked and looked questioningly at his friend. Jess, still looking at the floor sniffed and wiped her nose with her palm 'i attacked him Regis' she wailed 'the need for blood was too strong' Jess cried again 'why is this happening'  
Regis bent down and cradled the young Witcher and soothed her as Geralt walked out and closed the front door then re-entered the bedroom and pushed the door to. Jess didn't move, she just stayed on the floor in the Vampyr's arms. The older Witcher took a perch on the bed and watched as the younger Witcher began to calm, he wondered if Regis had anything to do with her calming state 'will she be ok' Geralt asked, concern laced his words. The Vampyr looked to his friend and nodded 'she will be, in time my friend' he gently moved his hands away from the young witcher and caressed her face. Jess looked at him in the eyes and saw love and concern full them. The Vampyr smiled 'Jess i have something to tell you' before he could finish the young Witcher stood up and moved to the window and sobbed again rubbing her arm with the opposite hand 'i know Regis. My Vampiric side is taking over me, I'm loosing control'  
Geralt and Regis looked to each other then back to Jess, the older Witcher chuckled to which Regis chastised him quickly. The young Witcher looked at Geralt and frowned. Before she could say another word Regis cut in trying to end her sadness and worry 'your pregnant Jess, you are carrying my child' the Vampyr nearly screaming the last word out. The young Witcher shot around and looked at Regis then to Geralt her eyes huge. The Vampyr walked up to the mother of his child and took her in his arms again 'that is why you have felt different, not been hungry' Regis took another breath and looked Jess in the eyes which were full of confusion and understanding all at once 'and why you are having cravings for blood, be it mine or Geralts' he continued.   
The young Witcher took a moment then pulled Regis in to a tight hug and pushed as much happiness and love as she could through the bond. Resting her head just under his shoulder. Geralt could feel what Jess was sending to his friend and smiled at the pair, Jess looked over to Geralt. It clicked in her head then, back to when he had nocked on the door 'thats why you could not sleep, why Regis put you to sleep' she said her voice more calm. To this the Vampyr almost looked guilty but at the same time showed the tiniest smirk. Geralt nodded and Jess laughed at them both, looking down at herself, only now had she noticed that she was only in one of the older Witchers shirts and her nickers. Geralt took the hint and handed her her trousers looking to Regis 'shall we get some air' the Vampyr nodded his head and took Jess around the shoulder and led her to the mornings fresh breeze.  
Outside Jess found one of the chairs and sat down, her mind full of questions. She looked around the estate, seeing all the workers going about their business. The young Witcher took a deep breath, Regis came and sat down beside her laying a hand on her thigh 'are you ok my love. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, i wanted to find a better way of telling you' the young Witcher looked at the Vampyr and pulsed happiness through the bond 'I'm fine Regis. knowing now I'm ok, I'm not just going insane.. im so happy' she hugged Regis tight and put her mouth to his ear 'I'm carrying your child like i always new i would' this made the Vampyrs mind travel to places that right now were inappropriate. Jess moved back and raised an eyebrow to the father of her child 'Regis' the Vampyr almost blushed Jess was sure of it.  
Geralt came over at that moment and grunted at Regis's antics and sat in the last chair 'it also means no more contracts and only light training and that will stop when Regis says so' the wolf commanded. The young Witcher looked to Geralt then to Regis and huffed a smile 'yes sirs. i can be the brewer, planner, collector of contracts' the wolf laughed and sat back. Jess stood up, Regis's eyes followed her as she turned to him 'I'm just going to go for a walk. i need a moment' the Vampyr nodded in response knowing the Witcher/Vampyr he loved the most needed time to process the news that she would soon be mother. As she walked away Geralt leant over to the Vampyr 'Regis i have a feeling' Regis didnt move a muscle in his body, he only nodded at Geralts words 'so do i my friend. so do i'


	10. things will be ok..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt lets out a secret Regis already knows.  
> Jess is sure the market is safe, but is it. You never know what's lurking in the shadows.

Geralt looked at Regis in his peripheral vision. He new the Vampyr would know this even without looking at him, the white wolf looked back to where he could see Jess walking down the estate towards the trees. Regis sighed hard 'iv shuttered the bond for now Geralt but i wont have long, Jess will notice' the Witcher nodded in agreement 'do you think this is what the elder meant when we last met. She new Jess was carrying your child somehow' Regis then took a deep breath, his eyes not leaving the Witcher's beside him. the Vampyrs eyes seemed to be holding something and Geralt new he would not like what his friend was about to say 'the Elders hold power beyond anyone's knowledge. Each elder Geralt wealds abilities that benefit them and their purpose in life' the Witcher stood up and paced the porch floor deep in thought 'what does she plan to do. If she knows Jess is pregnant then Jess is in danger, she can not leave the estate without someone with her' Regis nodded at Geralts words 'you are correct my friend in your line of thinking. We should inform Eskel and Lambert they need to know things have changed and that they need to also watch over Jess now more then ever'  
Geralt lifted his head catching the suns height in the sky 'we have a few hours until they return, is there anything Jess will now need. we could go to the market. with both of us with her she would be more safe until we can all sit down and form a plan on how to stop this shit and the bitch behind it'  
Regis laughed at his friends choice of words 'o my dear friend and you say i mother hen to much' the Witcher glared daggers at the Vampyr then huffed 'she is like a sister to me Regis. i was the only one she would go to, she wouldn't sleep unless i was there. when she came to Kaer Mohern she was a lost soul a shell, i was the only one she connected with. When she bonded with me Vesemir didn't like it but after a time understood why she did it. Her connection to me was stronger then anyone, her trust in me and the other way around made it possible. If anyone tried to harm her or your child Regis i would kill them, human or not.. i' Geralt cut himself off before he admitted something he really didn't want to in fear of angering the Vampyr next to him. Regis unbeknown to Geralt already new what his friend had done many years ago in a fit of rage. He sighed a little to himself 'i think i already know what you did Geralt, many years ago after going to' Regis stopped, looked at Geralt for any sign that he was wrong in his thoughts. the Witcher did not move which the Vampyr took as a good sign 'to a tavern, some men who were drunk tried to attack the Witcher in question and you did not take this lightly. They stood no chance against you and what you hold dear' Geralt sat there quietly for a moment then looked at Regis, dread filling him. The Vampyr though showed no sign of anger or disgust instead he showed understanding 'Geralt i understand your motives and your need to protect. i would have acted the same as you in that moment. The difference being, i would have left nothing behind as there would have been nothing left of the men in question'' the Witcher laughed which surprised Regis for a second then Geralt turned to his friend 'i fucked them up Regis. They did not walk away from the fight, i am not proud of what i did that night but i did what i felt had to be done' Regis straightened up reopening the bond he held with Jess and asked her where she was. He closed is eyes for a moment then reopened them and saw Geralt watching him 'what'  
the Witcher smiled at the Vampyr as he stood waiting for the Witcher in question to return 'that feeling will never get old to you will it' Regis shook his head.  
The pair started to walk in the same direction that Jess had taken earlier and soon spotted her walking towards the house under the trees. Geralt wondered how it felt to Regis to see Jess now not only as his mate but now the mother of his child. As usual Regis seemed to know what the Witcher was thinking which at times annoyed Geralt no end 'if its even possible my friend i see her in an even bigger beauty. She carries a beauty and power i have never seen in any living being before' Geralt grunted a response and halted as Jess stepped up to them. The young Witcher eyed them both but decided against asking them any questions, her mind couldn't take anymore surprises or challenges right now instead she had an idea 'can we go to the market i want to look at a few things' Regis beamed at her 'that's just where me and Geralt wanted to go' the white wolf called one of the stable hands to get the horses ready.  
The sun was high in the sky as they neared the market. It was busy with people swerving in and out of stalls, voices could be heard shouting over others to be heard. Geralt and Regis scanned the area making sure no one had followed them or were watching out for them. It seemed to Geralt that everything looked normal so all three of them settled their horses near a water trough and started towards the crowds.

Jess headed straight towards a stall that sold herbs and oils leaving the Witcher and Vampyr to catch up to her, the young Witcher started looking through the oils and sniffing a couple until she found the one she wanted. Regis peeked over her shoulder which Geralt couldn't help but chuckle at. Regis side eyed him then continued to study his mates find 'planning on actually relaxing during your time away from hunting' the young Witcher nodded and opened the bottle for Regis to smell. It smelt of lavender and chamomile, the Vampyr agreed that this would work wonders on the mother of his child greatly. After bartering the price and packing it in her satual the group headed further into the market. Geralt searched the area nown again making sure there was no sign of trouble near by. Regis wanted to check out some new books he had been told about and Jess wanted to try on some new shirts as soon her would become tight as she grew. Geralt decided to go with the young Witcher as Regis if needed, could handle himself. Jess could not help but smile as she entered the shop, she had been here a few times since she had taken residence with the friendly Vampyr at the estate. The pair were greeted by slim middle aged woman who smiled as Jess closed the door behind her. Geralt took a seat as he prepared for a long wait for the young Witcher to decide what she wanted to wear in the coming months, as Jess wondered through the selection's on offer something kept catching the older Witcher's attention. A shadow by the stairs, Geralt didn't like it or trust it. The middle aged woman noticed Geralts wondering eye towards the stairs and tried to distract the Witcher with fabrics for himself. The woman was trying in vain, Geralt got up and started towards the stairs. Just as Jess started to pull on her shirt again the woman run at the young Witcher, grabbed her by the throat with one hand, holding a small dagger with the other and stared at the older Witcher. As if goading to him to act, Jess called to Regis through the bond begging him to come. It did not take long. The Vampyr appeared through the back window in a puff of mist, materialising behind the tangle on woman and Vampyr Witcher. He walked slowly round to the front next to his friend not taking his eyes off the dagger 'what happened' anger lacing his voice. The white wolf told Regis of the shadow by the stairs which had disappeared as soon as the woman had grabbed Jess by the throat. Regis nodded, taking in all the information given 'so we were being followed but by whom. i would have sensed a higher Vampyr or Bruxa' these words made the shop owner laugh deep and disturbing. She eyed up Regis taking in his features 'so you are the famous Emiel' the woman cranked her head to the side looking Regis in the eyes 'i expected more. Your very every day looking, nothing special on the eyes' this made Jess hiss and growl at the woman holding her by the throat. The woman in return kneed the young Witcher in the back of her knee, Jess buckled but kept standing making the shop owner annoyed 'tough one are you Witcher. The reward better be good' Geralt stepped forward 'what do you mean reward' a deep frown forming on his face. The woman smiled and looked at the young Witcher in her hold 'there is a reward for anyone who can catch this freak of nature. a female Witcher who ever thought this freak up. making a woman a Witcher' the shop owner took a moment giving Regis enough time to formulate a plan 'how do you know she is the Witcher they seek. she may be just an innocent woman Geralt here knows' the woman snorted 'her eyes betray who she really is then you appear. There was a warning on the notice, to watch for Emiel Regis. A fine specimen, elegant and intelligent but deadly underneath his looks' the Vampyr looked to his friend, Jess had had enough of being held against her will and started to raise her hand to grab the woman but the owner was to fast for her and held the blade closer to her throat causing a small cut to appear, sending a trickle of blood to run down to her collar bone. Geralt stepped another foot closer to the two women 'what do you want, you do know you would be sending her to certain death or worse' the woman chuckled again 'do you think im bothered Witcher, she is a freak of nature. unnaturally turned and twisted. Iv bided my time, waited to strike. The reward is more then you could imagine' the shop owner started to pull Jess towards the back of the shop and pushed the window closed with her back. Regis noticed a cage hidden behind curtains in the corner, Geralt new the metal straight away. This woman was not working alone or if she was, she was more then she was letting on 'who do you work for. To have a cage like that your more then just a simple merchant' the venom in the older Witchers tone was enough to make even Regis squirm. The shop owner just smiled again and pushed Jess into the cage and locked the door, before vanishing through a portal. Leaving the young Witcher in a cage she could not fight against and two men who had to find a way to get her out.


	11. When help is needed help arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of desperation Regis calls for his blood brothers help.  
> Can they get Jess out before she becomes to weak for her self and Regis's unborn child.

Regis and Geralt looked to each other then stared down to the cage holding Jess prisoner. The older Vampyr called out to his blood brother through the bond they shared, he hoped that Dettlaff wasn't to far away and pleaded with him to come quickly. Dettlaff though had already felt his brothers emotional state and was already coming to his aid. Blue mist started to snake its way into the shop alerting Geralt who spun round, sword drawn 'its Dettlaff Geralt drop your sword' the older Witcher did as he was told and lowered his weapon. Dettlaff took on his human form once more and walked over to the pair who were still next to the cage. The younger Vampyr saw Jess inside the cage and stared Geralt his eyes piercing into him 'what happened here Witcher, where is the person responsible for this' Regis turned once more to look at his mate trapped inside 'she disappeared through a portal. It will be difficult to track her. My concern is getting Jess out quickly, before she becomes to weak for..' Dettlaff Noted the change in his brothers face and took in a deep breath 'so my theory was right. She is with child' Geralt looked to the younger Vampyr 'yes you were right. Do you know anyone who could aid us in getting her out, and fast' Dettlaff thought for a moment lowering his head 'i think i do Witcher. Regis look around this shop why i contact Vaina' the older Vampyr nodded 'come Geralt' The wolf and Regis began to search the property for any clues, anything that could help Dettlaff get Jess out as the younger Vampyr sent one of Ravens to his friend who lived not to far away. Something then struck the older Vampyr, the name Dettlaff had mentioned. The older Vampyr's head span making him feel sick. Dettlaff noticed this 'she does not follow her father Regis. He has cast her aside as an embarrassment of our people' the older Vampyr still did not like the idea that the daughter of the Elder of Toussaint would be here any second. Dettlaff put his hand onto the the older Vampires shoulder 'she will help Regis. She is very much like you and i, she wants to help. not fi..' the younger Vampyr stopped as a mist of almost gold came floating into the room and there stood Vaina, her eyes a piercing gaze of golden green. She walked up to Dettlaff and put her head against his own 'i came as soon as i got your Raven. i think i can help' she looked up and saw the older Vampyr watching her and Dettlaff 'i think i can help. thanks to who my father is i have the ability to use this metal where other Vampyrs can not' Regis's eyes moved to where just sat. She has hugging herself, a small line of blood run down her lip 'what do you need' Vaina shook her head 'nothing' as she knelt down by the cage and look rubbed her hand over one of the metal bars. Dettlaff walked towards some draws that were up against a wall 'i will help the Witcher search for anything that could lead us to who did this' the older Vampyr nodded and took some parchment out of his pocket 'i found these, give them to Geralt' he then turned back to Vaina who had started rubbing another bar. He noted it had changed colour slightly and that her eyes were changing 'i absorb the power this metal holds. it makes me ill but only for a little while' Regis swallowed hard. He did not want to hurt somebody but he knew he needed to get his mate and child out of this dammed cage. Vaina moved onto the lock repeating the process again. His ears twitched he heard voices and footsteps getting louder, getting closer 'im going to look outside, keep working' the female Vampyr did not respond and Regis did not wait. He stood by the window and focused his hearing on the voices, they were coming to the shop He called out to his brother and rushed to his side 'we have company brother' Dettlaff's eyes shon silver. They waited by the door, they didn't have to wait long. The door opened slowly and they stepped inside 'what the fuck. Grab her' one of the bandits shouted as he noticed Vaina by the cage. The other lunged towards Vaina but Regis was too quick, grabbing him and pinning him up against the wall. Dettlaff, just as quick had the other face first against a cabinet. Geralt jumped down the stairs 'what happened' the younger Vampyr held the bandit to the Witcher 'they had come to collect the Vampyr in the cage. Their words not mine' Vaina did not seemed fazed by the commotion called to the older Witcher 'ready your sword, you need to brake the lock with silver covered in Vampyr oil. The metal is weak and will break against your blade' the older Witcher readied his sword, lacing it with the Vampyr oil but before he could strike Regis motioned his free hand 'wait my friend' his voice loud, almost screaming which made Geralt frown. He had never heard his old friend sound more frightened 'it will cause a small.. small explosion make sure Jess is facing away from you and protecting' Geralt cut Regis off 'ok Regis i get it' the wolf turned back to the cage and looked at the young Witcher again 'Jess turn around and ball your self up. I have to break the lock' by this point Geralt could see more blood oozing out of the young Witcher's nose 'fuck' the older Witcher grumbled to himself and swung his sword hitting the lock. The lock broke into pieces the remaining magic exploded in a small colourful mix and Jess screamed as particals landed on her back and shoulder. The bandits took this as a chance to fight off the two men holding them not knowing they weren't what the seemed. The one being held by Dettlaff elbowed the younger Vampyr in the ribs, Dettlaff hissed and slammed his head against the cabinet sending him tumbling to the floor. Geralt reached for Jess now that the smoke and metal had settled. He picked her up and carried her out towards a plush couch and laid her down, Regis forgetting he was holding the other bandit rushed to her side, Vaina noticed the bandit was now lose and made a grab for him. She missed just as the man pulled out his hunting knife and drove it into her side. The female Vampyr made a silent scream as the knife dug deep and grabbed the bandit by the throat, breaking his neck as he hit the wall again allowing him to fall to the floor. Geralt swore loudly 'we needed them both alive. The might know where the lady of this shop is, or what she is. Fuck' the older Witcher turned away and saw Regis with his hand on Jess's stomach and the other checking her eyes. Geralt didnt know whether he should let Regis work or be at his side but the older Vampyr made the choice for him 'Geralt i need to get her back to the cemetery. All my old potions and medical supplies are there. She is weak Geralt. The cage must have been an old and strong one' Geralt eyed over Jess. Her face was pale, pale even for a half Vampyr Witcher. Her eyes were glazed and the blood from her nose was dark just like the Witcher's him self after taking too many potions. Geralt made for the door then looked back at Regis he could see his old friend was shaking, again this was new to the old Witcher. Seeing the old Vampyr in this state put Geralt ill at ease 'ill collect a cart, Dettlaff be ready to bring him as well' the younger Vampyr nodded at the Witcher his face serious and concerned. The bandit pulled at Dettlaff. The Vampyr merely growled in response staring at the bandit. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Mere-Lachaiselongue Regis starts to work on his mate and unborn child.  
> Geralt and Dettlaff work on the bandit, trying to get answers to who the woman was and where they were going to take Jess.  
> Its touch and go for the mother of The older Vampyrs child.

As they reached the cemetery Regis misted ahead to ready the potions and medical supplies. Geralt kept an eye on Jess, checking her blood loss, temperature and physical condition. Dettlaff sat next to the bandit. He did not take his eyes off of him. The wolf thought the Vampyr had him under a spell of sorts as the bandit didn't move, Dettlaff seemed to understand Geralts looks as he responded to them quietly 'he is under my control Witcher. He will not escape me' Geralt grunted a responce.  
the cart stopped just outside the door to Regis's liar where Vaina was waiting for them, she stepped forward as Geralt started to pick up Jess slowly 'Can i help you Witcher' the older Witcher motioned to the door with his head 'open it' Vaina opened the door and returned to the cart 'here hand her to me' Geralt frowned, the female Vampyr smiled 'i will not drop her Witcher im strong, remember im not human' the wolf hmmed then slowly lowered Jess down to Vaina who cradled the younger Witcher in her arms and started to walk to the entrance of the older Vampyr's old home. Vaina's eyes widened as she entered the main room of Regis's old home. It was full of book shelves, a distillery and a large table with bottles and a bowl of water set on it. She could smell herbs of all different varieties. Regis walked up to the female Vampyr and took Jess in his arms, he placed a kiss on her for head and laid her out on the table top, Geralt was next to stand by the weakened Witcher then Dettlaff with the bandit still under his control. The younger Vampyr chained the bandit up on a chair and let go of the hold he had on him. The bandit's head shot up, eyes full of fear 'fuck you. What are you going to do to me' Dettlaff shook his head at the remark then walked away to join the group around the table. Regis was slowly taking Jess's tunic off, pieces of metal falling off with it. The younger Vampyr could smell fresh blood under the young Witcher's clothes 'how does she fair brother' Regis didn't take his eyes of his mate as he worked. He picked up the cloth and dipped it into the bowl, Geralt could smell herbs and other ingredients in the water and watched as the older Vampyr washed down Jess's torso. The older Witcher took the hint in Regis's silence 'she's weak, she's going to need rest. Am i right Regis' the older Vampyr nodded his head and turned Jess back onto the table so she was laying flat and wiped over her face moving her almost ginger hair out of her face. Vaina stood in wonder at the older Vampyr's slow movements that seemed so tender. Dettlaff moved over to her and bend his head down 'Jess is Regis's mate she also with child' Vaina took a step back, hands over her mouth 'this is the Vampyr Witcher. Regis the outsider, the one that the Elder holds at arms length' Geralt cut in, speaking quickly. Afraid of what the female Vampyr's next move would be 'what do you plan on doing. Go back to the Elder, report what you have learned' the younger Vampyr held onto Geralts shoulder 'she will not Witcher. I told you she is like Regis and myself. She lives outside of normal Vampyr culture' Geralt glared at Vaina once more unsure if he could trust her or just cut her down and save any trouble she could cause. Vaina though walked up to Regis who had his head on Jess's stomach and fingers on her pulse point at the wrist and looked looked at him 'i am sorry Regis, i didn't know or i would have warned the Witcher out the metal shards.. I didn't know. Can i help' Regis did not look at her instead he placed a hand on her stomach 'our child is ok. slightly sleepy from the affects of the cage and metal hitting Jess but mother and child will be ok' he then looked over to Vaina 'get answers from him' the venom that came from the older Vampyr's voice caused the female Vampyr to shake a little. Vaina nodded and made her way to the man chained up. She noticed he had been sick and pissed himself, all she could do was chuckle. The group did not know but she enjoyed torturing her prey before killing them. In that way she was like her father.  
Geralt watched as Dettlaff started to hand Regis bottles of liquid. Some dull in colour, some colourful and had a sweet scent. He noted that Regis was telling Dettlaff what he needed but not by voice. he now understood why Lambert and Eskel got the ump so much 'hey talk will you. I am here to fucking help' Regis looked over to Geralt who was panting with a mix of anger and fear. The older Vampyr put down the bottles and sighed 'im sorry my friend. Can you collect some of Jess's spare clothes' Regis pointed to the chest over by the mattress on the floor. Geralt sorted through the younger Witcher's clothes, Dettlaff and Regis finished off patching up Jess. The mother to Regis's child did not move and just groaned just was she had throughout the whole process. The older Witcher brought over the clothes and handed them to Regis who motioned them to be placed on the table 'help me get her dressed please my friend' Geralt nodded and carefully lifted Jess up so the older Vampyr could put her fresh shirt on then repeated the process for her pants and trousers. Dettlaff continued to look around the room Regis called home whilst the Vampyr and Witcher laid Jess down on the mattress and covered her with a blanket. Regis took position next to her and stroked her hair lovingly. Placing a kiss on the top of her head. Geralt and Dettlaff left the Vampyr alone with his mate and joined Vaina who was still questioning the bandit. The older Witcher could see that the female Vampyr was unwell, her eyes seemed sunken and her skin had a sheen on it. Geralt put a hand on her and motioned her to take a break and for Dettlaff to continue working on the bandit. Vaina took a seat at the reading table Regis had set up some time ago and rub at her eyes. Geralt did the same sitting next to her and put his hands through his hair. He would have to wash it at some point. The female Vampyr sighed 'he knows where the Elder is hiding. He didn't know Jess was pregnant though but he knows that the Elder needs her because of who she is. I thought he meant my father until i dug deeper. Its not my father he talks about its Natiah, an old Elder not from here' Vaina paused but Geralt did not say anything. He wanted the female Vampyr to continue telling him what she knew. Vaina took note of this through the Witcher's body language and decided to carry on 'i know she is, how would you say, legendary within our people, she is strong but she is strong because she has the ability to harvest other species power and spirit. She always has a plan to make herself stronger and more powerful. She has ended many lives whilst on her mission for this' Vaina turned and looked at Jess asleep on the mattress 'i have heard stories of the Vampyr Witcher. Warnings that i should stay away that she was taken by your people and changed to hunt us' Geralt stopped her to correct her statement 'she was not taken, she was left to us and Vesemir took her in and she was given to me. She would only come to me, talk to me. So i was given the task to train her. Thats when i learned that she was powerful and not at all only human' the female Vampyr lifted her head and searched Geralt's face 'what is she, fully. She herself is old and powerful' the older Witcher nodded and grunted in agreement 'she is old, we are not sure how old but she has lived many lives. She is reborn each time, she can tell you many stories. Being a warrior and having an army, being a mage. She is the reason Aretuza was nearly destroyed once' at that Vaina gasped, eyes huge with shock 'that was her. She did that, why' Geralt shook his head 'that is not my story to tell. Im sorry' the female Vampyr took the older Witcher's answer 'i know Regis is a powerful higher Vampyr and with the abilities Jess possesses, their child could be unimaginable if born a Vampyr' Vaina took a breath and looked down at the floor 'You say Jess in this life is half Vampyr half human' again Geralt had to correct her 'Witcher not human. Jess wouldn't be happy to hear you call her human' at this Vaina chuckled. The older Witcher stood up, stretched and walked over to Dettlaff. The younger Vampyr took on a serious stance, hovering over the bandit as if readying himself to take the bastard down. Geralt wouldn't of stopped him if the Vampyr tried 'he knows where the Mage is or was. She hides near Dun Tynne, i can get there quickly and search the area for anything Witcher. If you let me' Geralt didn't hesitate and nodded at the younger Vampyr, his face did not lose its seriousness as he walked towards the door and vanished in a puff of mist. The older Witcher wondered what he could do with the prisoner sat beside him, he looked at him. A young man, no more then thirty. Scruffy, unwashed. What more could Geralt say 'i could use him' the wolf nearly jumped out of his skin at the words spoke behind him. He swore 'Regis does that. Even to this day. Still cant get used to it' The Witcher side eyed the Vampyr then left her alone with the Bandit, letting her decide how she would end him. When he looked again they were both gone. Geralt went and took a seat at the reading table again, he noticed a bottle of Regis's hooch and picked it up. He needed something strong right now. The older Witcher hoped this would do the trick. He wasn't disappointed, it hit every stop going down. Geralt had just settled in the chair feeling his eyes begin to feel heavy when he saw Regis walking up to the chair opposite him 'she is sleeping, all we can do now is wait my friend' the older Vampyr took in Geralt's face, he looked tired. Drawn. Regis took the Mandrake and took a deep draw 'why don't you sleep my friend or meditate. Jess could be asleep for hours or even a couple of days while she recovers' the older Witcher didn't like the idea of sleeping, not being awake encase anything happened or his friend needed him. Meditation left him able to sense a change or hear if the case arose that he was needed 'i think ill go meditate' he looked at the Vampyr eyes catching him 'if you need me Regis ill know' the Vampyr's eyes began to glisten 'i know my friend, i know' with that Geralt took his favourite position in the corner by a brazier and felt himself fall into the lull of floating sleep. To be continued 


End file.
